


Table Turning

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony thinks he is going to get to come in Bruce's mouth.





	Table Turning

Tony held Bruce’s head by his hair as he slammed Bruce’s mouth fully on and off of his cock. Bruce allowed it, relaxing his throat muscles to welcome the tip of Tony’s erection. 

But when Tony was close to release, Bruce broke free of his grasp.

“What,” Tony panted, “wh -”

Bruce pounced, toppling Tony backward. 

“Me first.”

He straddled Tony’s shoulders and guided his cock to Tony’s lips. Tony opened his mouth wide; Bruce gripped his head and fucked his face until he shot so hard and so deep down Tony’s throat that Tony had no choice but to swallow.


End file.
